Silver Among the Stars
Chapter 1 Hello there! Might I ask what you are doing on RiverClan Territory? I'm Silverbrook, Reedstar's former apprentice and current deputy. Who is Reedstar? He is Mistystar's son, and just became leader, since she died in the battle with the Dark Forest. I will never forgive Hawkfrost for that. Anyhow, I"m just patroling our boarder. This is my least favourite part. Greenleaf Twolegplace! Twolegs come here every greenleaf. They run and jump into the water, and scare away all the prey. And they swim so noisily. What? You have never heard the RiverClan likes to swim? Where have you been recently? Under a rock for the past 18,000 moons? Oh, you are new here. I forgot. Anyway, we LOVE swimming! The kits learn how to almost as soon they learn to walk. Apparently, in the old forest, the nursery was right beside the stream. There's my apprentice, Brookpaw! I see that is a very big fish you have there. No, you are not going to eat it by yourself. You'll make yourself sick, then waste some of Snowdapple's herbs! Mousebrain! It's almost as big as you are! Give to the elders. Dapplenose and Pouncetail would enjoy it. Blackclaw would too. Now go back to camp! *sighs* Apprentices. They can be as obedient as they should, or they could be very stubborn. What's that? Why do we waste time with young cats? It's not time wasting, as far as I know. We train them to become warriors, and the loyal ones stay and defend the Clan. Once in a while, a Clan gets a disloyal warrior. They simply leave to become a rogue, loner, kittypet, or to join another Clan. Yes, well, here we are, approaching the WindClan boarder. What the heck is Onestar doing there? Why by himself? Hmmm...he is one of the oldest leaders. At least he isn't as weird as Blackstar is. He fought for the Dark Forest. Hello Onestar! How are you? What is wrong with him? He looks pretty angry. Get help! Please! He's attacking me! Owww...my throat... Everything fades into a dizzying Blackness. Chapter 2 - Silverbrook (A/N: I know this will be switching to 1st person. Thanks, Maple) I blinked open my eyes. A blue grey she-cat was waiting in front of me. "Mistystar?" I asked. "It is time for you to go to StarClan," she whispered. I wanted to wail like a kit. "But what about the rogue? What happened to me?" "You will find out in StarClan," Mistystar murmed, giving me a small like over my ear. "Who was that rogue?" I asked. "Her name is Apple. She'll join RiverClan." "How long does it take to get to StarClan?" "Go easy on the questions, little one." Mistystar lead me up a gentle slope. "It will take a sunrise." "An entire sunrise?" "Of course. What did you think it was, you get teleported there?" I remembered she had some of Bluestar's temper. "No," I answered. "Glad to here you aren't insane as some of the other cats in StarClan." "Like who?" "Badgerpaw acts like he's leader of StarClan. Then there's my mate, and Blackclaw, who are all perfectly insane." "Who's Badgerpaw?" "You'll find out." "Blackclaw? Who's he?" "You will also find out. Hush, now, you do not want to waste energy talking." I fell in behind her, quietly. Chapter 3 - Apple (A/N: This is a partly kittypet-warrior story, except with some twists in it) Foxdung. I lost my escort to RiverClan camp. I don't want to be a spy. I want to see what Clan life is like. I hate living alone. A black tom approached me. His eyes narrowed when he saw the silver she-cat's body. "Did you do this?" he asked me. "No," I answered. I didn't know how to kill cats before, and I didn't plan to, either. "Who did then? I'm assuming you were there," the tom said. "A large mottled tabby tom, who is called 'Onestar' from what I heard." "I see. Do you know why?" "No." I shook my head. "Anyways, what brings you here? To RiverClan territory?" "I was searching for the Clans." "Why?" I explained how I hate living alone. "I see." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll let you join." I relaxed, seeing that I had earn his trust. When we got to camp, the entire camp was panicking. "Be quiet!" yowled the black tom. Everybody turned to look at him. "Willowshine's dead!" yowled a white and ginger tom. "Our medicine cat?" the black tom's eyes looked shocked. I felt sorry for him. "How did she die?" I asked. I had to find out. "Greencough," the ginger and white tom looked at me. "Who are you, anyway? Reedstar, why did you bring her back to camp?" I began to lick my reddish brown fur in embarrassment. "I'm Apple," I said neverously. "I brought her to camp because she doesn't want to live alone. Besides, she's an excellent fisher." Reedstar looked quizzingly at me. I nodded. "I always catch fish," I said, which was the complete truth. "It was my main source of prey." Reedstar relaxed. "See? She won't be useless." "And I know how to swim." Reedstar dipped his head. "Anyway, your medicine cat, Willowshine, died of greencough. Was there any catmint around?" "Her mentor had just died. She just got sick, and her grief weakened her. She didn't have enough strength to hike around the territory," murmed the ginger and white tom. "Anyway, do you know any other herbs?" Reedstar asked. "Well, the basic ones. Marigold for wounds, cobwebs for bleeding, feverfew for fevers, and catmint for greencough," I said. Reedstar purred. "I think we found ourselves a medicine cat!" Chapter 4 - Silverbrook We are finally in StarClan. It's so....perfect. Rivers, forests, moors and boggy swamp, it has something for everyone. The first thing that happened when I got there was that I got practically mauled by kits. See, I almost had a water vole, and then I get attacked by kits. "Guys, it was funny the first time, not anymore," muttered a large grey tom. "But Stonefur-" squeaked one of the kits. "No if, ands, or buts," he said firmly, then walked over to me. "Are you okay? I apoligize, I've tried to tell them over and over-" "It's fine." I just cut him off. "Stonefur, what was that all about?" a large blue-grey she-cat flicked her ears. "Sorry, Bluestar it's just-" "Just what?" "Nevermind." Just then, a large auburn tom arrived beside Bluestar. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Oakheart," he said smugly. Bluestar and Oakheart left, leaving me and Stonefur alone. Chapter 5 - Apple I was shocked. Me be their medicine cat? They had only just met me, and now they trust me enough to heal them? "You must be..." I started. "Kidding you? No. You are a perfectly honest cat," Reedstar said. "You will go to Moonpool tonight, if you accept the position, and recieve your full name, and meet with StarClan." "I accept," I murmed softly. Reedstar flicked his ears. "Good." "Anyways, Brownnose, please organize patrols," Reedstar requested. All the cats gathered around a giant brown tom, who started ordering them to do various things. I could tell immdiately that he was a troublemaker. Worried that my fear-scent would attract attention, I went into the medicine den - no, my new home. I was tired, so I walked in a curled up for a small nap. I blinked open my eyes. Reedstar was waiting for me. "You should meet Kestrelflight, and he'll travel with you." "Okay." I padded out, and saw an older mottled grey tom. "Hello there," he said. "I'm Kestrelflight. Are you the new medicine cat?" I nodded. "Yes, I am." He inspected me and nodded. "I'm assuming you don't know the way to the Moonpool." "No, I don't." "Then I'll lead you." "Thank you," I said quickly. "Well, you might have to run to catch up with me, so be prepared!" "I'm a great runner." "And hedgehogs fly." Kestrelflight took off, running. "Wait for me!" I called, running after him. It was the most fun I've ever had. Chapter 6 (A/N: I'm splitting this Chapter in 2) Silverbrook's Point of View "See you later?" Stonefur was making me blush. I, apparently, was supposed to send a dream to Apple and give Apple her full name. Not sur why she would be at the Moonpool right now. Ah, well. Hmmm....names....I know. Approaching the small pools that lead to each cats' dreams, I approached Apple's. Would she see me? "Apple.." I whispered. Thankfully, she blinked open her eyes. "Silverbrook!" "Hello." I dipped my head. "Are you here to...to..?" "Yes, I am." I took a step forward. "I, Silverbrook, former deputy of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. With your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Apple, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Applebird." She purred. I had a question, so I asked, "What happened to Willowshine?" "She died of greencough, from what I've heard." My eyes grew wide. Applebird's Point of View I love my new name. Applebird. Silverbrook tilted her head, then asked, "What happened to Willowshine?" Although the Clan cats told me it was greencough, I didn't believe it. Not one bit. There was plenty of catmint left in the storages, so what actually happened? "She died of greencough, from what I've heard," I said, being truthful. Silverbrook's eyes grew wide. "Dead?" she asked, shocked. Calming down, she shook her head, "Sorry, she was a very gentle she-cat, one of my best friends." I flicked my ears. I knew what she was talking about. It reminded me of Sandy, my best friend. We used to get into so much trouble...and then she disppeared a few days ago. Weird. I hadn't thought of that...The only other rogue I knew was a tom name Night, and I liked him. As friends, that is. Oh well. A honey coloured she-cat came up from behind her. "Greetings, Mothwing." "Greetings. I have come to train her," Mothwing said, flicking her tail at me. I was to be trained by her?! Chapter 7 - Silverbrook That didn't go too badly. I was waiting for Stonefur. I looked into the forest to see where he was, when this....thing came barreling into my shoulder. "Stonefur!" Sure enough, Stonefur was purring with amusement at me. "Well? What was that for?" "They say you're sturdy on your paws," he said. "I wanted to see if that was true!" I rolled my eyes. Toms. "Anyway, want a fish?" A quick paw flashed out. "Here you go!" "Thanks," I said, trying not to blush. He looked hungrily at it. "Want to share?" I asked. "Well, if you'll allow me...." He looked like he was trying not to wolf it down. I wanted to laugh. "What?" he asked. I couldn't hold anymore. I laughed, and he started laughing too. After a while, when we finally calmed down, he asked "What was so funny?" "You want the rest of that fish, don't you?" "Well, yes, but..." "So eat it!" "But I caught it for you..." he looked at it guiltily. "Just eat it!" I smacked his head down with my paw. He wolfed it down. "You truly define fish-face, you know that?" Stonefur purred. "It was your idea, mousebrain!" We laughed. After a while, it was time to go to our nests. "Where do I sleep?" I asked him. "Up to you," Stonefur said. "There is a nest empty beside me, if you want." And that is where I slept. Chapter 8 - Applebird "Hello, Apple," Reedstar said happily. "It's Apple''bird''." I flicked my ears. "So they accepted you?" he inquired. "Apparently," I said back. "Good. Always glad to here that. I'm glad that you do believe...?" "Oh, I believe alright." "I see. Unlike Mothwing." "She didn't believe?" And this cat was training me? "Correct." "What is the place called?" "StarClan." "Is there an opposite?" "I'm not sure." "If you find out, let me know." "I will." After Reedstar left, I let my mind wander to last night's meeting. Kestrelflight so nice towards me. I then remembered what Mothwing said: "You cannot take a mate or have kits as a medicine cat. You must keep your full attention to the Clan and it's needs. If you have them, you ''must give them up."'' I sighed. I couldn't love Kestrelflight. Besides, you couldn't take a mate from another Clan; it's against the Warrior Code. Or maybe I could. Last night another cat, Leafpool, visited me. I knew she was from ThunderClan, but she told me "...Cats break the code all the time. Shall this affect you?" She told me how she gave up her kits, three of them, and let her sister take them. I was shocked; She did that? Well, maybe I could then. Chapter 9 - Silverbrook "Stonefur..." I sighed. How can Bluestar intrude on our conversation again? She says you could hear it across the forest. And hedgehogs fly. "Then how did you catch that mouse?" I challenged her. "It is not your place to say that!" I sighed. "Bluestar, perhaps we should leave them. We were once like that, after all. At least they are from the same Clan..." Oakheart began, but Bluestar cut him off. "You do not dare to remind me that we are from different Clans!" she hissed, then stormed off. "Great StarClan," I muttered. Stonefur heard me and flicked his ears. "I hate overprotective mothers..." "You aren't the only one." "She did that when Mosskit was caught sharing tongues with Adderkit." "Oh, brother!" "So now I'm the only one without a mate...." "Mosskit and Adderkit are mates?" "Official, yes. Techincally, no." "And what did Bluestar say?" "Pretty much what she did just now." "But Mosskits's her kit!" "I am too, but nobody even likes me up here." "But...why?" "I don't know. Everybody except for the kits and apprentices had mates when they were on earth. I didn't." Neither did I, I thought. I felt guilty, considering I promised Gorsepelt. Stonefur suddenly looked up, as though he had an idea. "Yes." I knew what he was going to say. He purred, and licked me over my ear. Thank you, StarClan. Chapter 10 - Applebird I tried my hardest not to run to the Island. It was my first gathering of the four clans. At least they aren't completely disconnected from each other, like my sister and I were. We wouldn't talk to each other for moons. Somebody murdered her later, and I was waiting around to meet her, until a tom came up to me, saying Oak had murdered her. I was crushed. I had trusted Oak for moons, and suddenly getting news that he was a murderer drove me away...permanently. I let my thoughts stray to Kestrelflight...how handsome he was....then I shook my head. If somebody caught me mooning over him, good-bye medicine cat. I'd have to at least train an apprentice before that could happen. Finally, Reedstar crossed the bridge. Thank you! I sprinted across. Mintfur looked quizzeicly at me. "What's the rush?" "Nothing..." I said, then turned away from him. "If you insist." He flicked his ears, then padded off. Now, where was Kestrelflight? I asked myself. I spotted him suddenly. I flicked his tail motioning me to follow. "Where are you going?" asked Echopaw curiously. I looked down at the small silver tabby she-cat. "Nothing," I looked around, trying to spot all the young cats. "There are the apprentices." "I was looking everywhere! Thank you!" She sprinted off. Kestrelflight was now inside a gorse bush. I slipped inside, not knowing what to expect. "Hi there." His kind eyes looked into mine. "Did you have a dream from StarClan?" "Yes." "I've interpreted an omen: a Kestrel's feather and an apple, beside each other. Can you imagine what that means?" I my heart stopped. "You mean it?" "Yes." I couldn't help it; I let out a purr. "I knew you'd be happy." He licked my ear gently. I couldn't believe my ears. StarClan had approved of our relationship: But would the Clans? The sequel will be Secrets Among the Stars. Category:Maplefern's Fanfictions